America's Studio
by stardustdestiny3
Summary: Everyone had a way to express themselves. His was usually in one spot. He used this spot to cope with sadness and express his joy. This was America's Studio. (PLUS SERIES OF ONESHOTS) I don't own any of the songs!
1. Star Spangled Guitar

**Here is another idea that came to me…**

**Here we go…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination.**

/

Alfred F. Jones was bored.

Everyone knew this was a bad thing so they either sacrificed time to entertain him or they ran away as fast as they could.

Right now Alfred was bored. Sadly for him he was home alone at the moment. Tony disappeared on his ship, Whale-dude was somewhere in the ocean and everyone else seemed to have work to much work to do.

Technically he did to but, he would do it later.

Alfred got up and wandered around, he went by his storage room and debated whether or not he wanted to try and clean it again. Spring Cleaning would be here soon. Then decided against it.

H walked down the hall and stopped when he reached the third door on the left. He stared at it for a moment and then felt a smile cross his face.

Perfect.

/

Five minutes later Alfred was tuning his guitar. It had been a long time since he played it last.

He loved music. Just like his people.

When he was younger Iggy had tried to teach him how to play the violin.

He never got past the basics.

Then Iggy decided to try and teach him how to play the piano.

He didn't understand where all the keys were.

He tried, he really did. He used to sneak downstairs to try and memorize where all the keys were. He wanted to make Iggy proud of him.

Alfred felt a sad smile cross his face. Making Iggy proud worked out well didn't it?

He strummed the guitar, after experimenting a little, he decided to play a song he knew by heart.

The Star Spangled Banner.

/

Matthew knocked on Alfred's door.

No answer.

Three more times.

Nothing.

Matthew sighed and grabbing the key on top of the door's edge let himself in. It didn't look like his brother was even home. The house was silent-

Music.

Matthew strained his hearing and listened.

Alfred was playing the guitar again!

Matthew was heading towards the music when the doorbell rang behind him. Sighing in frustration the Canadian opened the door to see a see two men in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Bloody hell Matthew what are you doing here?"

"Matthieu! I haven't seen you since the last meeting!"

Matthew sighed. This wasn't even his house but he still felt like they were trespassing. They probably came for a reason though and it would be rude to turn them away.

"Come in Francis, Arthur."

When Francis stepped inside he cocked his head to the side.

"Is that music I hear?"

"I think Al is playing again."

Arthur nodded in agreement as his eyes lit up in excitement. Francis smiled in anticipation. The last time Alfred had played anything was after 9/11. Even then it was a sad song played as a small tribute to all the people that died.

To hear him playing songs again was a good thing.

Arthur, Francis and Matthew were starting up the stairs when the doorbell rang again.

'It's a conspiracy,' Matthew thought.

This time the door opened to reveal, to everyone's surprise, Austria and Hungary. Behind them was Japan, Germany and the Italy brothers.

"May we-"

"Yes," Matthew sighed.

When they were in Austria shocked them al by asking where Alfred was.

"I don't know. We were going to go look when you guys showed up."

"Then let's go quickly. I have heard that America can play many instrument and all of them very well. Especially the guitar," Austria said excitedly.

They pinpointed the sound to one door and listened in.

A beautiful, strong masculine voice could be heard harmonizing with the guitar.

It was beautiful

/

**Should I continue this or quit?**


	2. Brothers

**So, all the reviews for this asked (coughdemandedcough) that I continue…**

**Here goes nuthin'!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

Alfred looked around his studio and wondered why he hadn't been in here for such a long amount of time.

It was actually quite sad.

There had been a time when you _couldn't_ get him out of this room. He got up and putting the guitar carefully in its case, walked around the room a little. He blew some dust off as he went by. He moved a few cases of multiple instruments around trying to put them in some form of organization. Finding another guitar case he opened it.

It was an electric guitar.

The flag of Britain was on it.

This was Iggy's flag.

Alfred lifted up the guitar to hear a flutter of paper. Looking back in the case he saw a square of white paper. Reaching down Alfred flipped the picture over.

He nearly dropped it. There were two of them.

Both of them were old, the first picture had two people. One with a cowlick and the other with fuzzy eyebrows. The two figures were on a stage singing and their faces were flushing in excitement. They were both singing and if you didn't know their history, you would think they had been friends before they were born.

Alfred felt a smile tugging at his lips as he looked at it, he remembered there had been a battle of the bands one summer and the Bad Touch Trio were bragging they were going to win. Arthur had been unable to take anymore of Francis's bragging so he had asked Alfred and Matthew to enter the contest and win.

Or, as Iggy put it, "Kick them in the bloody arse!" They won, except none of them remembered how.

Alfred put that picture down to look at the other one.

He felt like someone just punched him in the gut.

/

Matthew felt a little disappointment when his brother stopped playing. To them, his singing had been extremely muted, even with their ears against the door. For some reason he remembered being able to watch his brother play songs and sing without having to stand right outside the door.

…!

This was a studio!

Walking down the hallway quickly, Matthew stopped at the second door in the hallway. Slowly turning the knob he was relieved to feel the handle turn easily. Pushing it open he walked a few steps in.

This sure brought back memories.

To his right was a huge window that let you look into the recording room and see his brother. Underneath the window was a panel with tons of switches, buttons and dials. Reaching over to a Red switch that was slightly bigger that the others he flipped it up.

The room seemed to come alive. The panel lit up, the light above him seemed to shine brighter- wait- Matthew hadn't turned the light on when he came in.

He turned to find the rest of the secret audience looking around. Especially in the far end of the room where a bunch of boxes were piled up.

Matthew would look at those later. Right now he was trying to remember how to turn on the mic so that they could hear into the sound proof room. After experimenting a little he finally heard a burst of static and then silence. Thinking it was just static Ludwig, who had come to help, reached over to flip another switch. Matthew stopped him, he turned one of the dials a little and then they heard a crystal clear gasp from the mic on the center of the panel.

Alfred was staring at the floor with his back turned to the window. Matthew watched as Alfred walked over to an open guitar case. Pulling it out he sat in the nearby chair.

Then he sang.

_How can I repay you, brother mine?_

_How can I expect you to forgive?_

_Clinging to the past, I shed our blood_

_And shattered your chance to live_

Matthew heard a few gasps from behind him where the others had crowded around. One figure moved right beside Matthew.

It was Arthur.

_Though I knew the laws, I paid no heed_

_How can I return your wasted breath?_

_What I did not know has cost you dear_

_For there is no cure for death_

Matthew could practically feel the tension in the air, the source from the person beside him.

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet_

_Once you were gone, we were not complete_

_Back through the years, we reached for you_

_Alas, t'was not meant to be_

Matthew felt tears form in his eyes as he listened to his brother sing.

Especially about their mother.

_And how can I make amends,_

_For all that I took from you?_

_I led you with hopeless dreams_

_My brother, I was a fool_

Alfred merely strummed his guitar so it made the notes sound haunted. Then he started singing his sad song again.

_Don't cry for the past now, brother mine_

_Neither you nor I are free from blame_

_Nothing can erase the things we did_

_For the path we took was the same_

Matthew felt Arthur shaking beside him, whether from anger or sadness, he didn't know. Matthew listened and felt the same bittersweet smile cross his face that always appeared when he thought about his mother.

_My dreams made me blind and mute _

_I long to return to that time_

_I followed without a word_

_Brother, the fault is mine_

Matthew blinked, he was surprised to hear feel wetness falling silently down his cheeks.

_So where do we go from here?_

_And how to forget and forgive_

_What's gone is forever lost_

_Now all we can do is live_

Matthew felt the Englishman beside him sobbing quietly as the guitar slowly stopped and the song ended. He looked back to see more tears and heard some sniffling.

What had caused such a sad song full of remorse?

/

Hours later Matthew remembered seeing his brother looking down.

When he asked his brother about it the only answer he got was: "It was a picture from a long time ago."

And that was it.

/

***Quickly wipes away tears***

**What did you guys think?**

**That was "Brothers" by Vic Mignogna **


	3. America Flies

**So I wasn't sure what song to put out there….**

**Yeah…..let's just start!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

Alfred took a deep, shuddering breath.

He couldn't believe that he had really just played that song. He had forgotten how easy it was to let your feelings out through music.

Alfred's vision blurred. He was shocked when he felt them start to spill over. No.

Alfred never cried. He swore to _that person_ he wouldn't cry.

Wiping away the almost falling tears Alfred pulled his mouth into a grin.

When he could trust his face to stay that way he let his hands fall. Looking to the side he saw the glass on the wall. As he stared at his reflection he felt his smile twist.

"God, that was depressing!" He scolded himself.

Racking his brain for a pick-me-up song he smiled when he thought of one he actually knew the lyrics to. He carefully put his guitar away and made his way towards the piano. Testing out a scale, he smiled when almost all the notes came out in tune.

Humming the rhythm to himself and remembering the lyrics Alfred started playing.

/

Matthew watched as his brother wiped at his eyes and pinched the corners of his mouth up into a smile.

It was heartbreaking.

Alfred looked at the window they were all hiding behind. Matthew could feel the tension grow when the realized they might be caught. Matthew was the only one relaxed.

His brother's smile twisted from a forced smile to something much darker.

And for the life of him he couldn't name it.

"God, that was depressing!" Alfred said. It sounded like he was scolding himself.

He looked at the ceiling in thought and then his eyes lit up. Smiling genuinely this time he put his guitar away carefully and headed towards the piano.

"He can't play the piano!" Arthur hissed beside him.

Matthew looked over at the Englishman in shock.

"What? You didn't know? When Alfred was in isolation he learned how to play tons of instruments. Including piano and violin."

"Wha-How? I thought he only knew how to play the guitar."

"I have no idea. One day he came to this room, actually this gives me a really strong case of déjà vu, and started playing Beethoven on the piano."

"He even learned the two instruments that were difficult for him as a child….."

Matthew looked over at Austria and was shocked to see him taking notes.

"Austria, what are you doing?" Matthew asked.

"Hmm…oh? Oh yes, when I found out someone might actually be able to play as many instruments as I, and stir up enough of the audiences emotions…well I had to see it for myself."

Matthew accepted the answer. He couldn't believe Austria, one of the most stuck up countries in the world, was willing to listen to someone else play music.

Wait. How did he even know Alfred was playing? Why was Japan, Germany and the Italy brothers here? Spinning in his chair, Matthew was going to ask when Austria shushed him when a piano scale played.

"Knows his scales…" Austria whispered quietly.

Then the music began. Matthew recognized it.

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

'_Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and stare_

Alfred had a huge obsession with this song a few years ago. He sang it after every meeting when the other countries were letting their frustrations out on him.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

'_Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed _

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_I'd like to make myself believe _

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say I'd rather stay _

_Awake when I'm asleep_

'_cause everything is never as it seems_

Alfred frowned and let his voice fade out. He had a feeling he was forgetting something. He tried to remember where he was in the song but that annoying feeling wouldn't go away. Sighing he took his phone out to check the time.

5:30

Wasn't there something he was supposed to do at five? What was it?

…

_Crap_.

/

Matthew watched as Alfred checked his phone and realized why his brother was confused.

They were supposed to have dinner tonight. Him, Arthur, Francis and Alfred.

Matthew quickly turned everything off and started ushering people out. They had to get outside the door _now_.

"Matthew-kun, what is wrong?'

"We need to get outside. If he knew we were listening in then…..you just do not want to know."

Everyone shuffled out…slowly.

"If you pick up the pace then I won't tell Alfred you have cameras in his house." Matthew smirked.

"Cameras!? We didn't put any in here bastardo!"

"See you later Matthew-kun." Then Japan, Ludwig and the Italies were gone and there was a clicking of the door handle.

"We will be excusing are selves as well!" Hungary grabbed an unwilling Austria and then they were gone as quickly as the others.

Matthew sighed.

"Ok, Francis Arthur let's go. Like I said we need to get out of here before Alfred finds out that we were listening-"

"You were listening?"

Matthew, Francis and Arthur froze. Turning slowly they stared as Alfred stood down the hallway. His head was lowered and he pushed up his glasses which made the light reflect on them so that they couldn't see his eyes.

"U-Uh n-no. We were letting ourselves in a-and…."

Alfred didn't let them think up an excuse.

/

**Uh-oh! Someone's in trouble…**

**Do you guys want Russia in here somewhere? I also would like to hear some song requests. This doesn't necessarily mean it will be chosen though.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. America's Mystery Cruise

**I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell you exactly what Al did to the rest of the FACE family…so I decided to just leave hints! ;) Sorry! You guys will just have to use your imagination!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

Alfred paced back and forth.

Back and forth…

Finally realizing he was wearing the carpet down Alfred walked down to the kitchen to find a snack. He looked in the cupboards and fridge, he even looked in the freezer. Nothing looked good to him. Giving up he walked to his room and plopped down on the bed, burying his face in the blanket. He had nothing to do.

….

He got up with a groan and walked towards the studio. He checked to make sure that there was no one in the recording room, then walked to the other door that led to the studio. He walked in and thought of a good song to play.

When a song came to mind he felt a small smile cover his face. He walked over and grabbed his guitar, tuning it again because he had a problem if it was even the tiniest bit off. After a strum he leaned into a microphone, (he decided to record this one), then started to sing.

_Baby you a song_

_You make me want roll my windows down and cruise_

_Hey Baby!_

Little did Alfred know as he was sucked into the song that four cameras were watching him from four different angles.

_Yeah_

_When I first saw that bikini top on her_

_She's poppin' right out of the South Georgia water_

_Thought, "Oh good Lord, she had them long tanned legs"_

_Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said_

_Baby you a song _

_You make me want to roll my windows down and cruise_

_Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle_

_Every little farm town with you_

The two controllers of the cameras were recording the whole thing live in a meeting room with other nations, who didn't believe America could sing, gathered around to watch.

_In this brand new Chevy with a left kick_

_It'd look a hell lot better with you up in it_

_So baby you a song_

_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

The nations who didn't believe were watching with varying expressions of shock. If it was because they were wrong or that Alfred actually had an amazingly beautiful voice, we will never know.

_She was sippin' on southern and singer Marshall Tucker_

_We were fallin' in love in the sweet heart of summer_

At this all the nations noticed Alfred's smile turn huge and joyous, as if this song was about someone…

_She hopped right up into the cab of my truck and said_

'_Fire it up, let's go get this thing stuck!'_

_Baby you a song _

_You make me want to roll my windows down and cruise_

_Sown a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle_

_Every little farm town with you_

_In this brand new Chevy with a left kick_

_It'd look a hell lot better with you up in it_

_So baby you a song_

_You make me want to roll my windows down and cruise_

Alfred felt memories flashing through his mind as he sang this song…memories of _her_.

_When that summer sun fell to its knees_

_I looked at her and she looked at me_

_And I turned on those KC lights and drove all night_

'_Cuz it felt so right_

_Her and I_

_Man we felt so right_

Alfred's face turned bittersweet at this, none of the nations said anything to each other but their thoughts were practically the same: Is he really singing about a girl he loved!?

_I put it in park and grabbed my guitar_

_And strummed a few cords and sang from the heart_

_Girl you sure got the beat in my chest bumpin'_

_Hell I can't get you out of my head!_

To the nations the feeling that everything being sung was true…Alfred loved a girl that was, presumably, a human.

_Baby you a song _

_You make me want to roll my windows down and cruise_

_Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle_

_Every little farm town with you_

As the lyrics repeated all the nations started thinking of scenarios that could have led up to this, especially Francis, Kiku, Elizaveta, Arthur and Matthew. Matthew mostly because he had no idea his brother had fallen I love and prided himself on knowing more about his brother than anyone else.

_Come on!_

_Baby you a song_

_You make me want to roll my windows down and cruise_

_Come on girl!_

_Get those windows down and cruise!_

_Ahh yeah!_

The last song faded out with a thick southern accent. The nations watched closely as Alfred did something extremely odd for the American. He took a silver locket from his pocket and smiled.

"My little southern girl."

/

**So I was not sure what song to go with and wanted this one out there (face it people this is America- there will be country music) so this was the first song that I thought of.**

**Send in requests people!**

**I also couldn't remember Hungary's human name so I made it to what I thought it was, if I'm wrong please tell me!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. My Brother

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! The last song was Cruise by Florida Georgia Line. I thought this song would be good!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!

/

Alfred sighed as he left the meeting room. It had been a very long day. What worried him the most though was that Lovino and Feliciano seemed to be fighting. This was unusual because usually Lovino and Feliciano would both apologize right away and then it would become water under the bridge. This time though Feliciano kept looking at his brother nervously and Lovino made a point of ignoring his brother the whole time.

Alfred walked into the hotel room. This meeting was currently in France, in Paris specifically. Ironically everyone ended up staying at the meeting building which was designed for world conferences, with rooms for the countries to stay in. Alfred loved his room because he had a little balcony to walk out on, he was on the top floor but, he couldn't peek over the edge without falling to check the others' rooms.

Alfred walked out to the balcony and felt the breeze hit his face gently. He loved the view in France, he would never tell Francis that but he always thought it when he looked at the Eiffel tower every night.

Walking back inside to change Alfred heard Felicano and Lovino arguing.

"Leave me alone, bastardo!"

"Ve~ I'm sorry Lovino! I didn't mean to!"

Their voices faded as they passed Alfred's door. Alfred stared at the door for a moment before the guitar case seemed to move in the corner of his eye. He stared at it for a second, debating. Then sighed, he could work on his papers during the meeting tomorrow, then sleep on the plane.

Alfred took his guitar out and strummed a few chords when the perfect song came to him he walked out onto the balcony and perched on the ledge, using the table to balance.

Little did he know, Hungary had ears like a rabbit and had heard him strum the guitar.

"Austria~ would you like to hear Alfred play the guitar?" Austria was there in moments with a notepad and recorder. Hungary nodded in approval and they took off to Alfred's room. On the stairs they passed Lovino and Feliciano who were fighting. Hungary stopped for a moment and then grabbed both of them and dragged them with her. She knew that Alfred's singing made people feel better, she just didn't know how.

/

Alfred lifted his face to the breeze and then began to play. He thought about all the times he and Mattie had fought.

_Brother, my brother_

_Tell me, what are we fighting for?_

_We've got to end this war_

_We should love one another_

_Oh can't we just pretend_

_This war never began?_

_We can try _

_Brother, my brother_

Against his will Alfred's mind brought memories of his capital burning, along with his heart. The way Mattie and Arthur stood at the edge of the inferno, standing tall. Alfred never saw their faces but he assumed that they hadn't wanted to burn something so precious to him, he couldn't be sure though…they might have enjoyed every minute of it and only apologized because he was a superpower…

_We face each other from different sides_

_The anger burns, can't remember why_

_It's kinda crazy to cause so much pain_

_Our foolish pride makes us hate this way_

Alfred's voice starts to waver and his audience right outside his door pressed closer. Hungary felt like they were being watched but looked around and couldn't find the source, shrugging, she leaned towards the door once again.

/

Matthew had been walking up the stairs to his room, which was beside his, when he saw the small crowd outside his brother's door. He could hear Al's strong voice carry through the walls and door. H wanted to lean close to the door to hear as well but…he still remembered what happened last time Alfred caught him eavesdropping.

He shuddered in horror. He didn't want to repeat the process…but his room was next to Alfred's and it was kinda hard to ignore when you could hear it through the walls…

He walked into his room, which was on the right of his brother's room. Once inside he let Kumajirou run around and opened his porch door a little to get clearer sound.

_We watch our world fall apart_

_Tell me what good is winning_

_When you lose your heart_

_Brother, my brother_

_Isn't life worth so much more?_

_We should love one another_

_Oh can't we just pretend_

_This war never began?_

_Tell me why_

_Brother, my brother_

Alfred had to stop and take a deep, calming breath. He was singing this for the Italy brothers, not himself. Everything that happened in the past was stuck in the past and nothing was going to change it. After he was sure he could continue and he had to, it was a requirement when he started singing.

_Yes_

_We can try_

_Brother, my brother_

_Yes_

_Let's take a moment and look deep inside_

_And say we'll learn to give love a try_

_When matters differ as we seem to be_

_There's so much more to me_

_Than what you see_

_You don't have to be this way_

_Think about the consequences_

_Turn around and walk away_

_Brother, my brother_

_What are we fighting for_

_Isn't life worth so much more?_

_We should love one another_

_Oh can't we just pretend_

_This war never began?_

The audience pressed closer. The way Alfred was singing felt like he was actually singing this from the heart, not just remembering a song. Matthew and the Italy brothers were the most affected by it.

_Tell me why_

_Brother, my brother_

_Yeah_

_Tell me why_

_Brother, my brother_

_Oh what are we fighting for?_

_Isn't life just worth so much more?_

_Love one another_

_Brother, my brother_

Alfred's voice trailed off. No one could see him, but he still had his head lowered so that his bangs covered his face from view. Then he lay the guitar in his lap and quickly rubbed his eyes, refusing to let his tears fall. Then he looked up at the sky, feeling comfort from the stars he could see.

/

The Italy brothers had started hugging each other and sobbing through the song. They were led away by Hungary and a not really helping Austrian, apologizing to each other the whole time. Hungary was happy that she had helped the Italy brothers and Austria. She couldn't help but feel a little sadness that had seemed to be there throughout the sing, so she left with a bittersweet feeling.

Matthew was hugging his knew to his chest and was staring out the door and up at the sky. He had started crying as soon as he heard and understood the lyrics his brother was singing. He stared at the sky with tears still flowing freely and bitter memories flashing through his head.

Unknown to all of them, in the room underneath Alfred's two blond gentlemen had been quietly listening on their balcony. One drinking wine, and the other drinking tea.

/

This time the song was "Brother My Brother" by Blessid Union of Souls.

This is kinda late now I guess but better late than never!

All the stories in America's studio would have more impact if you listened to the song at the same time you read the story. You don't have, it was just a suggestion to make it have more emotion!

Thanks!


	6. America's Loneliness

**Sorry guys! I have tests coming soon so it will be a while until I update again! I will apologize in advance!**

**Now for those who had song requests understand that if I can't think of a scenario that will fit with the song then I won't do it! That doesn't mean stop requesting though. **

**Anywho, next on our playlist!**

**Katyusha: Ukraine**

**Toris: Lithuania**

/

Amelia was depressed. Her economy had taken a sudden drop during the meeting, right after getting yelled at and when she woke up she could hear Natalya whispering that she was just trying to get attention. To make it worse it seemed all the countries believed her. Even Matthew and Arthur.

She walked up to her hotel room quietly, ready to get some sleep. It was about three in the morning back home and she wasn't used to the time change yet. She was usually very good at adapting to these things.

She had just slipped into a baggy t-shirt and sweats when she heard Toris talking outside her room with Katyusha.

"Do you really think that Ms. America would fake fainting to just get some attention, Katyusha?"

"I honestly don't know. She doesn't seem like the type to do that kind of thing but when you think about it she really is an attention hog."

"I guess so…" Their footsteps started to fade away.

Amelia, who had been leaning her back against the door, slumped and slowly slid down to the ground. She pulled her legs to her chest and felt tears starting to form. She sniffled and let out a quiet sob.

'Everyone thought that I was faking? Even after they yelled at me…' she thought. 'No! I will not sit here and cry then wake up in the morning with a tear-stained face so that everyone will see it and then know for sure that I was trying to get attention! I will have to find some other way to release this…the piano!'

She slowly got up and after checking to back sure no one was watching she made her way down the stairs to one of the conference rooms within the hotel. Just as she remembered there was a piano towards the back of one of the rooms that was a little farther away from the lobby.

Walking up to it she felt the perfect song to describe how she was feeling. She quickly played a scale, remembering the basics that she had forgotten about over time and then began to play.

_2 a.m. _

_Where do I begin?_

_Crying off my face again_

_The silent sound of Loneliness_

_Wants to follow me to bed_

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most_

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the Lonely in_

_To take my heart again_

Unknown to Amelia that she currently had an audience peeking through the door.

_Too afraid to go inside_

_For the pain of one more loveless night_

_But the Loneliness will stay with me_

_And hold me 'til I fall asleep_

Amelia felt her mind slip into the past and realized the next line was true, she was a ghost.

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most_

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the Lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the Lonely in_

_To take my heart again_

Amelia felt her heart connect to this song in a way she couldn't explain, even to herself.

_Broken pieces of a barely breathing story_

_Where there once was love_

Amelia's mind sent her back to a rainy day with a figure sobbing in the mud because of her.

_Now there's only me_

_And the Lonely_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the Lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the Lonely in_

_To take my heart again_

The small audience that she had unknowingly gathered was sniffling and rubbing their eyes. Amelia let the piano slowly fade away. She rested her head lean against the piano and felt her eyes droop in exhaustion.

The previously mentioned audience quietly opened the door and quickly entered the room. They gently took Amelia to her room and put her in bed. As they left they spoke for the first time since the meeting.

"_L'Amerique_ has a beautiful voice, right _Angleterre_?"

"Let's just go frog."

Another party member walked up to Amelia and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"You did another heroic job today, eh? Sleep tight sis."

The door was shut firmly behind them and they each went to their respective rooms. Behind a close corner were two figures quietly making their way to bed as well.

"You understand now, da?"

"Fine Big Brother. I won't make fun of her anymore."

"Good. We will go to bed now, da?"

"Big Brother!"

"Separately."

"Hmph."

They went to their respective rooms as well. A lone figure stood outside's Amelia's room.

"You're doing awesome. Right Gilbird?"

"Peep."

"That's what I thought. Goodnight Mel."

Then he also left to find some sleep. In her room Amelia smiled to herself and turned on her side to watch the moonlight that filtered through her window.

For now, everything was ok.

/

**So? Whatchya' guys think?**

**That was **_**The Lonely **_**Christina Perri**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Bless the USA

**I'm sorry I haven't updated, like other writers have said life happens and delays writing so I won't bother you with excuses!**

**There are some things that I need to tell you though. **

**First, this is supposed to be read on the 4th of July but I'm posting it before because I will be away from a computer on the fourth. But if you want to read it before then its not like I can stop you.**

**Second, the lyrics might be spaced awkwardly because the computer I used doesn't have sound. I will apologize now if it bothers anyone.**

**Third, the song is God Bless the U.S.A by Lee Green Greenwood.**

**AND REMEMBER IT'S A VERY GOOD IDEA TO LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE READING!**

/

Multiple nations were currently gathered on the deck of a, simply put, party boat. They had all been invited to America's birthday party. All of the nations who had been invited were present, (this was because they liked to have an excuse to get away from work, even if it was only for a few days), except for one. No one was that surprised because they never saw him during this particular time of the year. Odd enough the nation who was supposed to be hosting the party was currently MIA.

Where were those two?

/

Arthur Kirkland hated this day. He really did, but then there were other emotions there to; guilt, relief, anger, weariness. But the most dominate was confusion, confusion on how this day became his most hated. How there was one nation he could not stand to look at, even in a picture, because the pain was to much. The confusion of still wanting to be in that country to see said nation even if he hated the sight.

He sighed as the party boat drifted farther away from him, he felt relieved and guilty about that. He really hadn't meant to completely miss the party. He decided he would just call the birthday nation and then find some rum to help make it through the night.

Feeling better with a plan he started walking. He wasn't sure where he was going exactly, just away. That was until he happened to run across a mini concert in one of D.C.'s many parks that he was stopped by the crowd of people. He was so busy that he wasn't listening until he heard the singer on stage announce the next song.

_If tomorrow all the things were gone I'd worked for all my life _

_And I had to start a new again with just my children and my wife_

_I'd thank my lucky stars to be living here today,_

_'Cause the flag till stands for freedom and they can't take that away_

_And I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free,_

_And I won't forget the men who died who gave that right to me,_

_And I gladly stand up next to you and defender her still today,_

_'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land_

_God Bless the U.S.A._

Arthur unconsciously moved around the crowd towards the water so he could get closer to the stage and music. The whole time thinking, '_American's do not understand proper English'_.

_From the lakes of Minnesota to the hills of Tennessee,_

_Across the plains of Texas from sea to shining sea_

_From Detroit down to Houston and New York to L.A.,_

_Well there's pride in every American heart and its time we stand and say,_

_That I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free,_

_And I won't forget the men who died who gave that right to me,_

_And I'll gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today,_

_'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,_

_God Bless the U.S.A._

Arthur felt sad that he had to fight his charge and eventually lost because the Great British Empire had a weak moment, is what his pirate side whispered to him. But he was also proud, America left him and became a world super power seemingly overnight.

_And I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free,_

_And I wont forget the men who died who gave that right to me,_

_And I'll gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today,_

_'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,_

_God Bless the U.S.A._

Arthur decided the song itself was not very good but the emotion and meaning were brilliant. The crowd erupted into cheers, little kids laughing and jumping, adults cheering and clapping. The older listeners, his surprise were crying, some had a haunted look and others were proud. Arthur realized they must be veterans, or just very patriotic or both. He sighed and looked out at the water to see ferrys going out on the water and going right past the party boat he was supposed to be on. If he used the right amount of money he could probably get himself on that party boat...

_'Bloody hell just get on with it!'_, he scolded himself. Then took off towards the docks.

/

When Arthur disappeared a shadow moved away from it's hiding spot from behind a tree and slowly walked around the crowd who were listening to the next song to the spot Arthur had been occupying moments before.

A bittersweet smile gleamed in the lights reflected on the water.

"I always feel like a best hero and the worst villain every year on this day. Especially when I see you Iggy. I want to say thank you and I'm so, so sorry."

The shadow stood there for a moment longer than disappeared into the darkness again. Bittersweet smile in place the whole time.

In the distance people cheered as the first firework of the night erupted in bright white sparks in the sky.

/

**In case you were wondering I purposely didn't put a gender on America. That way I wouldn't matter if you preferred America or fem!America. Did I fail or did you guys even notice?**

**For those of you who reviewed for the last chapter know that I will listen to Curl Up and Die very soon and see if I like it and can write a chapter for it!**

**Random: I started my new job yesterday! XD**


	8. Remember,Remember The 11th of September

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this in so long! Trust me it wasn't intentional! I just had to do it for 9/11!**

**The title of the song is in the 4****th**** paragraph of the story. Notes at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

Jessie Plink, a very famous singer, stood on stage and looked out at the crowd. There were mostly girls but plenty of guys in the audience. He felt satisfaction Knowing he had made it this far, that his name was well known all around the world.

Jessie grabbed the mike and spoke into it, he listened to his voice boom and echo through the arena.

"**Are you all enjoying yourselves tonight?"** he smiled when the crowd started screaming yes.

"**You all know that today is 9/11/14 correct? Thirteen years after the Pentagon and the World Trade Towers were hit? This is a very big day today, most of you don't know this but I am proud to say my mother was one of the firefighters that died saving people that day."**

Jessie had to stop so he could get his emotions under control, it had been thirteen years since then but it was still painful to think about. Feeling strength from the supportive audience in front of him he continued,**"I just have to sing this next song for my mother and all the other lives that day. I think all everyone deserves to hear this song! 'America, by imagine Dragons!'"**The crowd erupted into cheers and Jessie smiled, then he took a deep breath and gave a slight nod to his drummer, Nick.

_Is this just an illusion?_

_That I made inside my head to get me by?_

_20 years in dept, 20 years in government_

_20 years can never get me by_

_Then I feel you close, feel you close like you wanted me to_

Jessie looked up at the clear starry sky.

_Believe in you_

_Rise to the top of the world, America_

_America, don't you cry_

_Lift me up, Give me strength to press on_

_Rise to the top of the world, America_

_America, don't you cry_

_Lift me up, Give me strength to press on_

Jessie heard the crowd gasp, apparently the pictures on the screens behind him were up.

_From farmers in the fields_

_To the tallest of the towers that fall and rise_

_1-7-7-6_

_The names upon the list_

_For all the ones that gave until they died._

_Don't you hold back_

_I can see in your mind, and you mind will set you free_

An image of bright blue eyes flashed through Jessie's mind.

_And I feel you close_

_Feel you close like you wanted me to_

Jessie felt a presence near him, a powerful and wise presence, that was all to familiar.

_Believe in you_

_Rise to the top of the world, America_

_America, don't you cry_

_Lift me up_

_Give me strength to press on_

As Jessie repeated the lyrics he felt memories of his mother flash through his mind, he still tried to make her proud. His eyes clashed with a pair of blue and he stared at them with intensity as he continued signing.

_Rise to the top of the world, America_

_America, don't you cry_

_Lift me up_

_Give me strength to press on_

_Rise to the top of the world, America_

_America, don't you cry_

_Lift me up_

_Give me strength to press on~_

Those bright blue eyes sparkled with emotion and Jessie didn't know why he felt a family-like connection to them. He just knew the song was meant for those blue eyes with stars hidden in them.

"**Thank you everyone! And please pay your respects to the heroes and victims, and hope for the well-being of the survivors of 9/11! GOODNIGHT!"**

The crowed screamed in approval as Jessie left their tear stained faces behind the stage curtain. He never saw those blue eyes again after that night, but he could always sense when they were looking at him and it gave him comfort.

/

Canada put a comforting arm around his brother's shoulders as Jessie Plink sang on stage. Then were sitting in a special stand on the left side of the stage. All of the G8 were present, all of them in a rare moment of quiet. They had all been horrified to see the events of September 11, 2001. They came on this day every year if possible. If they couldn't come then they would send gifts.

Canada always came to see his brother on one of the rare days when he was not obnoxious and laughing constantly. This day has become a day of grieving for America, his black clothes were proof of that.

But as the nation's sat in their own section of the audience, Canada was surprised and touched by the last song. He glanced at his brother a few verses in and was surprised to see tears streaming silently down his face, sparkling like gems in the rotating spotlights.

Canada glanced at England and France that were behind them, the rest of the nations situated in the seats behind them. England gave him a sad smile and France looked to be on the verge of tears as well, holding a handkerchief between his teeth. Russia and China were shifting uncomfortably in their seats. Italy was sobbing into Germany, who had an arm around his shoulder. Romano and Spain were glancing between the seats and America's slightly shaking back. He realized they all knew America was crying, he didn't know how, just that they did.

When the concert ended there was a beat of silence before America got up and walked out the door, his stance and stride saying he was on a mission.

/

**You guys have no idea how hard it was for me to decide between 9/11 or the 4****th**** of July for this song and God Bless the USA! Did you think I should have switched them around?**

**On another note, I am going to be posting one of the suggested songs for the next chapter. I will also let you guys know when I won't be using a song. Though I doubt it because y'all choose the bestest songs eva!**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	9. All of Her

**I will just let you read the story then the notes on the bottom!**

**This song is "All of Me" by John Legend, requested by Fangirlspotted. Thank you for requesting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

Alfred had been bored and trying to avoid the never-ending paperwork, so he went to his boss and complained until his boss gave him the day off. Alfred was so excited that he ran from the Oval Office to the front doors where he accidentally ran into a young woman.

She was twenty-six, long brown hair, green eyes and five-foot-8. She fell to the ground from the impact of the running nation. She wore a black pencil skirt and dark red blouse. Her hair pulled back in a braid.

Apparently, she was the new secretary to the President, she radiated nervousness and it showed when she tripped slightly as she got up. Alfred offered her his hand, once he was sure she wouldn't fall over, he let go. She hurriedly straightened her clothes and hair, shuffling the papers back in order that were in her hands.

"I-I'm so sorry! I was trying to remember where to get coffee for the president and then Mr. Wilks walked by and gave me these papers to file away and then I tried to remember where he said to do it butI'mthesecretaryforthePresidentandcan'tseemtodoanythingrighttodayandtheyaregoingtofiremeeventhoughtIknowIcandosomuchbetter-"

"Whoa,whoa,whoa! Easy there, Ms. Swin, take a deep breath, it's only your third day, you can't possibly know everything."

"R-right. Thank you, Mr…um?"

_Crap. I can't tell her who I am!_

"Sure! You can call me Mr. Um!"

"What?"

/

Later that day Alfred came back to the White House because he forgot his wallet, which he didn't realize until he saw someone pulled over by a cop. Then he panicked and came back to grab it because it was illegal to drive without a license and as a hero he couldn't go around breaking his own laws-

Alfred went silent and listened, slowly he followed the sound until he found the source. He paused outside of Mr. Wilks office and leaned an ear against the door. The voice was slightly muffled but he could clearly make out the words.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! SPILLING COFFEE ON THE PRESIDENT IN FRONT OF THE FRENCH AMBASSADOR!"

"I-I didn't meant to, sir! It was an accident-"

"AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN STORE THOSE FILES AWAY THAT I GAVE YOU EARLIER DID YOU!?"

"I-I'm sorry, sir!"

"Fine. Go home Ms. Swin, hopefully when you come back you can straighten yourself out, remember that there are other people that want your job, luckily you were the most outstanding…application-wise."

"Y-Yes, sir."

Ms. Wilks walked out of the office with her head down. When she closed the door behind her she looked down the hallway, feeling like she was being watched. Stiffly she walked down the hallway and rounded a corner. Where she promptly slid down the wall and started to cry. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, much like a child.

/

Alfred sat in his studio, thinking about his day. It always tore him apart to watch his people fight, especially because he could see where each side was coming from. Politics were the worst, especially during election season. Alfred rubbed his head at the mere thought of it.

His mind wandered to the new secretary, Ms. Wilks, or Katherine Wilks. Poor girl was an amazing person. She graduated from Harvard with one of their highest honors, she could charm almost anyone, and she gave everything her all. The only downside was that she gets extremely nervous whenever something new and big happens in her life. Becoming the President's secretary is definitely one of those.

Alfred sighed and sat the piano in his studio, doing a quick cord before his fingers started moving on their own.

_What would I do without you smart mouth_

_Drawing me in and kicking me out_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding, _

_I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on that magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, _

_Don't know what hit me,_

_But I'll be alright_

_My head's underwater_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

'_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All you perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning _

'_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

Alfred felt his mind flash to a girl, as special girl from long ago.

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when your crying your beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down_

_I'm around for every mood_

_You're my downfall, your my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you_

_My head's underwater but I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

'_Casue all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

'_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

A girls cheerful laughter rings in Alfred-America's head.

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, even though it's hard_

'_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

'_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me, all of me_

_And you give me all of you _

Alfred felt the girl in his mind disappear in time with the fading chord. He truly missed that girl. He placed his hand over his heart and closed his eyes, smiling serenely. He got up and turned off all the lights in the studio and then went and got ready for bed. Elizabeth Swin would be fine, she had someone looking out for her after all.

/

_2 years later_

Alfred smiled in satisfaction as he watched Elizabeth Wilks walk down the aisle, her beautiful shite dress flowing behind her and smiling brightly at her waiting groom, Mr. Wilks.

Most of the staff had shown up, even the President, and they were all currently celebrating the new marriage. True their relationship had started out rocky but once Elizabeth got used to things she started standing up to Mr. Wilks who is not a man good at expressing himself, except when he proposed, that was the first time anyone in the White House staff had seen him smile so brightly.

As the newlyweds drove away in their limo the party continued in full swing. Alfred smiled, swirling his coke around in the glass. He enjoys watching a new happy couple get married, true most of them divorced in the end but he had no control over that. Besides it was bad luck to think of such things on a wedding day. Alfred had actually helped out in bringing these two together, just a few half-truths and misunderstandings and then today happened.

He truly was a Hero!

/

**Yay! Another song out in the world! I will not give excuses on why I haven't updated this in 2 months. So instead I will ask a question and make a request of my own!**

**Question: Do you guys want some Christmas songs? Or song? Or nothing?**

**Request: PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

**Thank you!**


	10. A's Dollhouse

**Iamsososorryguys! I didn't mean to disappear for, what? 6 months? Unforgivable! I will simply let you read the story and hopefully read my note at the end!**

**The song this time is "Dollhouse" by Melanie Martinez, requested by Dakota William-Jones.**

**I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

Mel took her position against the pillows, watching the door and waiting for the inevitable. Soon the door slammed open and in walked a little girl, tears streaming down her face. The little girl reached out and grabbed Mel, hugging her tightly to her chest.

"Th-they're a-at it again Mel! D-dad is in his room with that m-mean lady again! A-And mom is out drinking!"

Mel let herself be squeezed and cried on and suffocated, waiting for the exhaustion to take over. The little girl, Abigail, or Abby, was the daughter of the most prominent business man in America. Abby's father had a deal with the government for mass producing guns that couldn't be found anywhere else in the world. Her mother was a world famous model, the most sought after woman in the world. Finally there was her older brother by three years, a growing child actor that was also being constantly contacted for his talent.

Mel had been a birthday present from Abby's grandmother around a month ago, before she died. Mel had been asked by the grandmother to help Abby as long as needed. Mel never responded but the grandmother sent her anyway. Now, Mel planned on fulfilling the late grandmother's wish and bring happiness to her granddaughter.

Now, remember that not all toys are lifeless. Mel was only one example, the stuffed mime from France was alive, the fake mochi with fish eyes from Japan, the stuffed panda from China and polar bear from Canada, the plushy paint brush and palette from Italy, the plushy pumpkin from Germany and the soft baby bunt from England. Mel interacted with these other toys whenever Abby was away, slowly she started learning what exactly was going on in this house. Ever since Mel came she was seeing more and more tears from little Abby.

Mel slowly eased out of the little girl's hold, she didn't go far, she only walked to the window next to the bed and looked up at the moon. The clock across the room seemed to be getting louder, the constant ticking ominously playing.

_Hey girl, open the walls_

_Play with your dolls_

_We'll be a perfect family_

_When you walk away_

_Is when we really play_

_You don't hear me when I say_

'_Mom please wake up, Dad's with a slut and your son is smoking cannabis'_

_No one ever listens,_

_This wallpaper glistens_

_Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen_

_Places, places, get in your places_

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains_

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains_

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees_

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees_

_Hey girl, look at my mom_

_She's got it goin' on_

_**HA!**_

_You're blinded by her jewelry,_

_When you turn your back_

_She pulls out a flask_

_And forgets his infidelity_

_**UH OH!**_

_She's coming to the attic _

_Plastic_

_Go back to being plastic_

_No one ever listens_

_This wallpaper glistens_

_One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen_

_Places, place, get in your places_

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains_

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains_

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

Blood in kitchen sink flash through Amelia's head.

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

Screaming and crying soon joins the images.

Mel looks over the sleeping Abby to see the rest of the toys gathered beside the bed on the floor, looking up at them both.

_Hey girl_

Mel puts her hand on Abby's forehead.

_Hey girl, open your walls_

_Play with your dolls_

_We'll be a perfect family_

_Places, places, get in your places_

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains_

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains_

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

Abby's mouth opened, a trail of mist left her mouth.

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees._

The clock continues to tick in the background, fading as fast as it came, then stopped, leaving the room silent.

/

**If you guys don't get the ending then ask, I tried to make it obvious, but at the same time mysterious.**

**Now, I won't tell you why I haven't updated in so long, none of you actually want to know. The reason I updated now is because I have been on Fanfiction for a full year now! XD I don't remember the exact date (I could probably look it up but I'm too lazy) but I told myself I was going to update this month in honor of that monumental occasion!**

**Now, I will be closing that poll on my profile on May 5****th****. Thanks to everyone that has, is and will vote!**

**Next order of business is that I will be updating as much as I can in the near future, so if any of you are reading my stories, look forward to it!**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review. (They really do help me think of stories for you songs guys.)**


	11. Her Cowboy Casanova

***Gives story shamefully to readers***

**This is Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood, requested by rednightmares!**

**I don't own anything except my imagination!**

**/**

Amelia was square dancing at fall carnival, thoroughly enjoying herself. She had come to Texas to take a quick vacation. Elections were coming soon and Amelia knew she needed some R&amp;R before all the stress that was coming. So she found this carnival happening a few miles away from her ranch and once she heard there was going to be karaoke, she had to jump in.

After the dance she went to grab some food to refuel and heard a private conversation, not that she was eavesdropping or anything, nope, of course not! Anyway the conversation brought back memories she wasn't quite ready to revisit. But, if it will help these friends from making a terrible mistake then as the hero Amelia will gladly go through the old memories.

Luckily she was next up on stage and she had the perfect song picked out. Amelia picked up the mic and barely looked at the screen for the lyrics, she had this song memorized.

Amelia looked at the two girls who had been arguing earlier, hoping they would listen. The drums started and Amelia took a deep breath.

_Ooh, oh_

_Ooh, oh_

_You better take it from me_

_That boy is like a disease_

_You're running, you're trying _

_You're trying to hid and wondering why you can't get free_

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug _

_You get addicted to his love_

_You wanna get out but he's holding you down_

_Cause you can't live without one more touch_

_He's a good time, _

_Cowboy Casanova leanin' up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy-coated misery_

_He's a devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Get your feelings that you don't wanna fight_

_You better run for your life_

The two girls were looking up at her, good, she had their attention.

_I see that look on your face_

_You ain't hearin' what I say_

_So I'll say it again_

_Cause I've been where you been _

_And I know how it is_

_You can't get away_

_Don't even look in his eyes_

_He'll tell you nothin' but lies_

_And you wanna believe_

_But you want me to see so listen to me _

_Take my advice_

_He's a good time_

_Cowboy Casanova leanin' up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool glass of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Get your feelings that you don't wanna fight_

_You better run for your life_

One of the two girls looked at her friend, the friend was looking towards the bar where a guy was obviously flirting with another girl.

_Run, run away don't let him mess with your mind_

_He'll tell you anything you wanna hear_

_He'll break your heart it's just a matter of time_

_But just remember _

_He's a, good time _

_Cowboy Casanova leanin' up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool glass of water _

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Get your feelings that you don't wanna fight_

_You better run for your life_

_Oh, you better run for your life_

_Oh, you better run for your life!_

Amelia watched as the two girls walked up to the guy, who ignored them. The friend fidgeted and when the guy ignored her the other girl encouraged her to try again. The friend touched his arm which he pushed away, his focus on the chick in front of him. The friend took the glass from his hand and dumped it on his head, yelled they were over and left, her friend right behind her.

Amelia couldn't help a small smile as the chick the guy was flirting with slapped him across the face for being a 'two-timing a*hole' and most of the people in the room laughed at him and cheered for the girls, all three of them.

Amelia whistled as she walked away, jumping six feet in the air when Tony ambushed her outside of the building.

"Jeez, Tony! You scare the crap outta me!"

"…"

"Don't give me that look, I just helped one of my citizens like the hero is supposed to!"

"…,…"

"Ok, I might have been using them to vent some of the frustration from back then. But that doesn't mean I'm not over it! He was totally 1800s! I just…look let's get some ice cream, ok?"

"…"

/

**Another request down! Yay! It only took me a few months!**

**Sorry guys, but if you've been following me you can see that I may have fallen into a different fandom, which distracted me from this. Recently messages have informed me of people still liking and favoriting this "story" so I buckled down and wrote another chapter! **

**I feel as if it isn't as good of quality though…**

**(If you couldn't tell I'm not writing the request songs in order,so be patient plz!)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. See You Again America

**Hey guys! I know I used this song in another one of my stories but for Veterans day I thought I would use it again because it just seems to fit. **

**Don't worry, I'll get back to the growing list of requests for songs. I just gotta say how impressed I am that people are reading this! You know it was only supposed to be one song with a story and now…well, you can see how much it's grown! Now on with the story!**

**The song is "See You Again" by Carrie Underwood!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

**/**

Amelia stood behind the curtain but peeked around the corner to see the audience take their seats. The President had offered her to celebrate with him at Washington but Amelia turned him down, this was the seventieth anniversary and she had made a promise to someone.

Amelia's eyes lit up when she saw a man in his late eighties being ushered to the front with a little girl and boy with him. Amelia felt a soft smile light up her face. She was glad to be in this small town celebration, it just felt…more real? Was that the right way to say it? Amelia wasn't sure but she focused on the events for the rest of the celebration.

When the show was almost over Amelia saw her que and walked on stage, the band behind her was at attention and the direct was waiting for her signal. She smiled when she saw no empty seats and more young faces in the audience rather than recording or directing it. She took a deep breath and started her mini speech.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming today. I am so glad to see so many of you here. And before I start I just wanted to tell you-no, remind you what this day means. Today is a celebration, a celebration of the men and women who lived. So please, after my part in your day is over find a veteran, in uniform or not and thank them. Now enough of my babbling, let's wrap this up!" Amelia gave the crowd a brilliant smile and nodded to the band director.

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

Amelia looked into the aged green eyes of the man she came to see.

_Said goodbye, turned around and you were gone, gone, gone_

_Faded into the setting sun, slipped away_

_But I won't cry 'cause I know I'll never be lonely_

_For you are the stars to me_

_You are the light I follow_

_I will see you again_

_Whoa_

_This is not where it ends_

_I will carry you with me_

_Oh, 'till I see you again_

Amelia felt her smile turn sad and she batted her eyelids to hold in her tears. She lightly gripped her head in a dull pain.

_I can hear those echoes in the wind at night_

_Calling me back in time, back to you_

_In a place far away, where the water meets the sky_

_The thought of it makes me smile_

_You were my tomorrow!_

_I will see you again_

_Whoa_

_This is not where it ends_

_I will carry_

_You with me_

_Oh, 'till I see you again_

Amelia made a fist over her heart.

_Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking_

_But I stay strong and I hold on, 'cause I know_

_I will see you again_

_Whoa_

_This is not where it ends_

_I will carry you with me_

_Yeah! Yeah!_

_I will see you again_

_Whoa_

_This is not where it ends_

_I will carry you with me_

_Oh, 'till I see you again_

Amelia looked into those smiling green eyes filled with tears and that caused her own to tear up.

'_till I see you again_

The man flickered his eyes to the tow children beside him, their faces wide with wonder as they met Amelia's eyes.

'_till I see you again_

_Oh, 'till I see you again_

_Said goodbye, turned around and you were gone, gone, gone…_

The band wound down and the lights dimmed until black and the last echo of Amelia's voice faded. There was a beat of silence before the audience erupted in applause. Amelia gave a bow and wave before exiting the stage. Her eyes were running but she didn't care, she had fulfilled her promise it took her seventy years to do it but she finally gathered the courage.

She stayed for the rest of the celebration, even though she wanted to run away. Once everything was over she hurried to the black limo waiting to pick her up, hoping to avoid a pair of green eyes. She was only about two feet from the limo when a child's voice reached her ears.

"W-wait! Jones!" The little girl skidded to a stop with her brother in tow. The looked up at her with huge smiles.

"Thank you for singing Miss Jones, it was really pretty!" Her brother nodded in agreement, Amelia smiled. The girl had her grandfather's smile and the boy had his eyes, she could already tell they would follow in their father's footsteps. Amelia crouched down and opened her mouth to reply when a deep gravelly voice spoke up.

"Avery, John, don't keep Miss Jones busy, she has to go home." Amelia looked into those green eyes and smiled just like she used to, even with tear tracks lining her face. The older man smiled back. "Miss Jones, thank you."

"Captain, I'm sorry it took me this long but I did fulfill my promise to her." With that Amelia spun and left the trio behind her, scrubbing her face dry as she got in the limo. She didn't look back as she was driven away, memories from a lifetime ago flooding her brain. One voice echoed in her head.

"Please Miss Jones, give him one last goodbye. For both of us."

/

**This one hit me in the feels, anyone else?**

**I realized after typing the story that this is the second Carrie Underwood song, in a row! We are going to avoid her for a while after this ok? For variety's sake.**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a fav, follow or review! C:**


End file.
